


Auto Focus

by HajimeHinata



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Gen, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HajimeHinata/pseuds/HajimeHinata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mahiru has a good time thinking about a young dancer.</p><p>(Chapter 2 of SDR2 Spoilers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auto Focus

**Author's Note:**

> I've never really written this kind of thing before, I wrote it for my friend pog over skype and decided to put it here too.

Sometimes, an object can double as another. A toilet paper roll can keep cords from being tangled. A cell phone can be an alarm clock.

But for the freckled photographer, she didn't have much to work with in her cottage. Not much but a camera, an extendable lens and a container of baby wipes (for cleaning afterward). And that was really all she needed.

The tripod connected to the bottom of the camera. The tripod was fully extended, its legs being used to spread hers. She pressed the tip of the lens against her opening, inhaling deeply, and beginning to turn the cranks to raise the camera, pressing the lens inside of her. She bit her lip as it slid deeper into her, a certain blonde flitting through her mind.

The thought of them in the shower. They were there together, soaking wet, naked, the feeling of soft wet skin sliding across each other and the electricity laced with slight disappointment when her fingertips brushed across Hiyoko's skin, helping her put on the kimono and slowly, carefully, wanting to savor the moment and make the obi look right, tied it in the back.

When she had told Hinata she couldn't bring the bound Komaeda breakfast because she had something to do, she meant it. She had to have Mahiru time after this shower incident. She reached for the switch on her camera, hearing the familiar noise of it turning on. Her finger hovered over the shutter button, pressing it down gently. This wasn't to take a photo, no, but for something better. She heard whirring and let out a surprised gasp as the lens began turning, the auto focus working. Her free hand gripped the sheets as she slid her fingers off the shutter, replacing them, and repeating the process, focusing on her sensitive areas. Occasionally she would slowly wind the crank to pull the camera out, only to forcibly crank it back in, crying out every time.

She finally was ready.

Pulling, gently, on the camera to remove it, she slid her fingers inside herself, finishing what the camera started and she finished on her sheets, lying back on the bed to rest, panting softly. It was a workout, that’s for sure.

Once she’d had time to rest, she was back up, cleaning her equipment and making note to do this again, someday. She redressed, leaving her cottage, and met up with Hiyoko.

It was going to be a good day.


End file.
